A Tell Tail of Two Loves
by Batblind359
Summary: After something tragic happened to Gomamon Tailmon pours her heart to Agumon will he accept her in this state of mind?


**A Tell-Tale of Two Loves**

**Author's Note: hope you enjoy this I worked hard on it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon and sadly I never will.**

Tailmon and Agumon were like brother and sister, without actually being related. They didn't think anything more of it, so it stayed that way for 25 years. Until about a week ago Gomamon came back from the hospital.

It was midnight now Tailmon sat and stared at the moon reflecting off the water, she was very tired so she splashed some water on her face.

"_Not even the water is affecting me now, have I finally gone mad or just lost the feeling on my fur?" _Tailmon thought after the water touched her.

Tailmon got up and looked around, then said: "where is he!?" It came out a little too loud.

Agumon came up from behind and hugged her and said: "Hey easy now you'll wake everybody up, then scare off our dinner." After he let go Tailmon stared at him with narrow eyes. "Sorry I should've said my dinner." Agumon laughed softy to himself.

"No it's ok you mean our like we're family right?" Tailmon quietly repeated the last part to herself.

"Yeah is there another meaning?" Agumon was clueless to what Tailmon asked.

Tailmon shook her head no, then changed the subject, "You know I put Neemon to bed, I can't wait for her to digivole to salamon!" Tailmon exclaimed with a fist pump.

"Yeah I know how precious she is to you, because you never got to travel in a rookie form like the rest of us." Agumon stated "Still I wonder why you can't go back and forth like we can..." Agumon started to trail off.

"_If I say my thoughts now will Agumon think I'm crazy?" _Tailmon thought and resolved "Should we all go back to the digital world?" Tailmon asked Agumon became alert again.

"No. We live here now we can never go back!" Agumon stated in anger and sadness. Tailmon didn't know how to respond to that.

Tailmon took a deep breathe then said: "I know you're a busy monster dealing with the U.N. and all that, you want to know what I do all day?" Agumon nodded he knew he screwed up.

"Well when I'm not amusing myself by being the class pet, I stare at the sun and I have a watchful eye for the buzzards." Tailmon laughed a fake evil laugh, Agumon sat wide eyed.

"What, why, your just joking right?" Agumon nearly begged.

"I am, it's not that bad." Agumon sighed then Tailmon continued: "Did you know Hikari mumbles to herself?" Tailmon asked.

"Well after we got the news about Gomamon, she started talking about the Dark Ocean in class." Tailmon said Agumon narrowed his eyes.

"Man I hate that place as much as you do so what did she say?" Agumon commanded.

Tailmon nervously said: " I couldn't understand it but she did mention Drowning and Darkness." Tailmon shook her head no then stated. "Honestly, I just went back to reading a Tale of Two Cites."

Agumon kept listening as Tailmon ranted: "I never got to finish it though; because Hikari motioned for me to bring it to her, so I did as I was told."

"She read the first page out loud, then told the class their homework for tonight." Tailmon pretended to be Hikari. "Read or listen to something dark and sad, then something happy and light."

Agumon Raised his hand and mocked, "Why are you telling me this miss teacher lady, why not Patamon he'll understand." Tailmon sighed she tried not to hiss.

"Patamon will never understand me, he never seen that dark place like I know you have." Tailmon looked lost in thought. "Did you know I read a Telltale Heart?"

"No but I rather not know if you can be so kind." Agumon laugh in spite himself, he didn't need to hear the thing that affected his friend so greatly.

Tailmon got up to get closer to the water, Agumon followed neither one went in. After a few minutes of silence Tailmon said: "Did you know Wizardmon is still a ghost, that he still tries to talk to me?" Agumon went wide eyed.

"That's way beyond caring about you he's haunting you." Agumon put on a thinking face. "Is that why you want to return to the digital world so bad?" Tailmon nodded

"It's more than that Gomamon always questioned this "Perfect" life we have." Tailmon said "Stuff like: Why does everyone have a digimon? Why can't we fight each other? How are we still at peace?" Agumon got a wide toothy grin.

"I don't know the answer to those things, but going back to the digital world won't help us find them." Tailmon looked sad so Agumon tried to cheer her up. "Hey you believe in destiny right?"

"Yeah of course I do, I turn into Angewomon remember." Agumon nodded "I hate how I got that form though; it still scares me every now and then." Tailmon hissed.

"S-sorry I forgot how awful it must be looking back now." Agumon stuttered: "I have nightmares too about SkullGreymon and BlackWarGreymon!" Agumon nearly shouted Tailmon almost jumped in the air.

"That's why we can't go back to the digital world, to avoid fighting and hurting each other. What if become a ruthless killer like they were?" Agumon confessed Tailmon just listened. "So what do you think about your destiny?"

"Honestly, I hate it. Everything in my life feels so forced. From our human partners, to me and Patamon, both being angelic digimon, to their human partners, being half-brothers." Tailmon ranted Agumon sighs. "I can't believe there are Digimon gods do I have to serve them?"

"No because those gods never helped us we don't need them" Agumon growled "Besides you're not an angel, just a cat who happens to turn into one."

"oh thank you that makes things so much better." Tailmon thanked Agumon took a bow.

"Since you hate your destiny, and this "perfect" world; do you regret serving Myotismon? Because he made you like this." Agumon asked.

Tailmon stood silently, lost in her thoughts. "Yes I do, do you hate this too?" Tailmon asked Agumon who got that wide toothy grin again.

"Of course I do!" Agumon shouted fists in the air Tailmon laughed.

"Great cause I hate it too, do you wish for I better life?" Tailmon asked "I wish we can turn back the hands of time…"

"So do I the sucks here, but you know we don't have that power!" Agumon stated with anger in his voice.

"T-that doesn't matter we can start over." Tailmon stuttered _"Did I really just say that?"_

Agumon played along "so what do you mean be we, is this about the digimon still?" Tailmon closed her eyes.

"Yes. and no. I want to stop acting like Brother and Sister, I'm looking for a new kind of love." Agumon leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

"I been trying to find it too, the signs lead me to you." Agumon then whispered in Tailmon's ear. "Don't worry we'll find I way to turn back time, but now let's enjoy what we got left."

Agumon and Tailmon helped set things into motion; it is going to be a tangled web of truth and lies. When Agumon looked into Tailmon's eyes, he saw something that wasn't there before. Hope for a better future, Tailmon had the eyes of a child.

**Author's Note: Would you believe me if I said I never watched digimon 02, cause I didn't *laughs***

**If this is confusing to people leave a review with your questions. First does anyone know how to write a good songfic?**


End file.
